the unforgettable summer
by lovely.Angel55
Summary: Hermione is not friends with Harry and Ron. Voldamort never existed oh and everyone is a muggle. Hermione will become close friends with the three least likely people that she knows, fall in love, run away, and lose someone dear to her. This is a dramione story by the way and my very first story so sorry if its bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm your normal, average teenage girl. I have curly brown hair, hazel eyes, I'm the smartest girl in my grade,. and have the perfect name, Hermione Jean Granger I just passed grade 10 and was assigned to grade 11. I was glad school was over now I could hang out with my friends and have an a amazing summer. What I didn't know though was that I would become close friends with the three least likely people that I know, fall in love, run away, and lose someone dear to me.

*Diiiiinnnnnggggg dooooonnnngggg*

I ran to the door and nearly fell down the stairs trying to get to the door. I opened the door to find two of the three kids I babysit, a little girl with bouncing brown curls, green eyes and freckles all over her face, and a little boy who had blonde hair that was a little too long and blue eyes, standing at my door in bathing suits and holding towels. "Hello Georgia, Zander what do you two need?"

"Well mommy, Zander and me wanted to know if you wanted to go to the lake with us and have a picnic?" Georgia asked in a voice that reminded you of a fairy laughing.

"ahaha of course I will go with you guys just let me get changed and grab a towel and I will be right over." I sent them off and ran down the stairs to my bedroom and threw all my bikinis onto my bed. "Okay Hermione now what bikini are you going to wear?" After a moment of thinking I picked my favorite one, It was a vivid purple and had colored lines on it. I got changed and ran over to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived at the lake and it was fairly busy but it was a hot day out so it was expected. Once we had set up all our stuff I took of my shirt and shorts to reveal my bikini underneath.

All three of their mouths dropped open when they saw her in her bikini. "Is that seriously Granger?" a stunned Ron asked his two friends Harry, and Draco.

"I can now see why you liked her Draco she is beautiful. Was she always that good looking?" Harry asked with lust in his voice. When Draco heard this he grew angry of course she had always been beautiful and he had always known that since the first time he saw her. Aaaaahh what am I saying she's not beautiful and never will be at least not in his eyes

"I DO NOT LIKE HER! I don't know why you guys always say that I never have liked her and never will."

"What are you guys talking about and why are you staring at that really pretty girl? I want to go swimming now can we pllleeeeeaaaasssseee go swim now or I will go tell mom." Ginny complained to her brother and friends.

We had been swimming a while when I noticed three people from my school playing volleyball so ran over to see if I could join. "Hey Harry, Ron, Draco I see that you guys need another player do you mind if I join in?" I asked as nicely as I could. You see I kinda hate those three they think they are all that but I love volleyball a lot so i decided to suck it up and ask. All three said yes almost right after I asked it was weird but I just ignored it. The teams were Harry and Ron against Draco and myself while Ron's little sister Ginny, Zander, and Georgia were our cheerleaders. Before we started I talked to Draco. "You better not make us lose Draco as I don't like to lose got it?'

"Don't worry Granger I'm good at volleyball we will smoke them." Draco said with a large grin on his face. He was glad he was on hermiones team although he didn't know why.

"I'll get it!" Hermione yelled as she ran off to get the volleyball which was now in the water. The game was tied 20-20 the next team to win a point would win the game. All three cheerleaders were cheering for Hermiones team.

"So Draco are you going to make your move or not because if you don't me or Harry will." Ron said with a smug look on his face he knew Draco would never make a move because he knew Draco puts up a face, he may seem cool and only interested in cool things but in reality Draco liked to read, was smart and he was actually really shy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I have been busy. I really like this chapter and I hope you do to. Please RR.

Chapter 3

Ron's team starts with the ball. All of us were covered in sand and were desperate to win. Harry spikes the serve as hard as he can. The ball is coming towards me. Its about to hit me in the face I'm frozen in place. "Umph. Owww that hurt." I complain. I open my eyes and see none other than Draco Malfoy laying on top of me staring into my eyes. It felt like we stayed like that for hours when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Oh my God are you guys okay? I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't mean to aim for your face its a good thing Draco here pushed you out of the way, just in time too." Harry said in a worried voice that made him sound like a worried mother when her child gets hurt. Draco finally got up and reach out a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks. Yeah i'm fine and its okay Harry I know you didn't mean to." After repeating i'm fine multiple times they finally agreed I was fine. The younger kids went to buy ice cream and the four of us decided to go swimming. "Okay first person to reach the water wins and the loser has to ummm lets see... Oh! I know the loser has to buy me ice cream." I smiled deviously and before they had time to say anything I yelled go and sprinted off to the water.

"No fair Hermione! You cheater." Draco yelled after Hermione as he started running. Hermione giggled when he said that and he couldn't help but think how cute her giggle was. I looked behind me to see Harry and Ron right behind me, we had almost caught up to Hermione. I had to admit she was pretty fast but I was faster. I started running faster and faster feeling the hot sand move beneath my feet, I ran into the water and turned around with a grin on my face only it disappeared when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione running straight towards me.

"Ahahahaha you should have seen the look on your face Draco it was priceless when you saw us running at you!" I said while laughing my ass off with Harry and Ron. Draco gave us a face and then turned away and dive under the water. "Awww Draco don't be like that we were only having fun." I said as soon as he resurfaced from the water.

"Well it may have been funny for you three but it was not very enjoyable for the person who got TACKLED!" Draco replied with an angered look on his face. With that he stormed over to Mrs. Weasley was sitting with all of the boys stuff.

"Come on guys we better go after him and apologize even though it was funny as hell." I told the boys with a smile on my face and turned and walked over to where Draco was sitting reading a book. When we got over to him he just turned his back to us and continued to read.

When I saw her walking over to me I didn't want to stop looking at her she was so beautiful especially when the sun hit her beautiful curly brown hair. I almost forgot I was mad at her but then I remembered and turned away because I knew if I didn't I would do something I would regret. When she spoke it sounded like angels singing.

"Draco we are so sorry for laughing at you and tackling you we promise we will never ever ever do it again so please forgive us because if you don't I think my heart may break from the hurt and then I would then die, you don't want that to happen now do you so like I said before please forgive us." I replied with true regret in my voice. He turned and looked at me and smiled his amazing smile at me and my heart swooned. Before he could reply Mrs. Weasley looked over at us and started asking questions.

"Ronald Weasley why haven't you introduced me to your lady friend here? And why are you three apologizing to Draco? Mrs. Weasley asked with curiosity in her voice.

Hello Mrs. Weasley its nice to meet you my name is Hermione Granger and I go to high school with your son and his friends. Also we were apologizing to Draco because we tackled him and he wasn't very happy about it." I said with a smile on my face. I truly like Mrs. Weasley she was someone who was like a mother to everyone, at least thats what I thought when I was talking to her.

"Well Hermione its very nice to meet you too and I do hope these boys have been kind to you, if not I will have a talk with them right away." I looked over at Draco and was not surprised to see love in his eyes as he stared at Hermione (she was a beautiful girl) but what did surprise me was to see all three boys look at her with love in their eyes and her look at them not noticing the look in their eyes. "Well I cannot wait until you come over to our house. I know why don't you come over this weekend we are going to the fair and I would be tickled pink if you would come with us!"

"I would love to come if you would allow me to Mrs. Weasley." I beamed at the woman and turned to see Georgia, Zander, and Ginny come running up to us.

"Oh please call me Molly. I see you made some new friends too Ginny are you going to introduce me?" Molly asked her daughter with a smile on her face that always appeared when she saw her daughter.

"Mommy this is Georgia, my new best friend, and this is Zander he is really funny and brave he caught a fish with his bare hands!" Ginny said in her little girl voice that made her mom smile even more.

"Its very nice to meet you Georgia and Zander, but i'm afraid it's time for us to go home but maybe you guys can come over and play soon ok. Ginny say goodbye to your friends. You too boys say goodbye to Hermione we must get going. Molly said in her stern but loving voice.

"I'll text you guys later so we can make plans to hang out okay? Come on Georgia, Zander they have to go now." I smiled took Georgia and Zanders hands and ran into the water not turning around to see Ron, Harry, and Draco staring at me and Molly looking at them with a smile on her face.


End file.
